<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reminiscing by Amymone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121505">Reminiscing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymone/pseuds/Amymone'>Amymone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymone/pseuds/Amymone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going through your high school yearbook with your old karate rival/life partner is probably not the best idea in the world, but it could lead to some potentially fun times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reminiscing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still can’t believe you kept this.”</p><p>They are sitting on Johnny’s old, ragged couch, drinking beers and Daniel is flipping through their old high school yearbook.</p><p>“Never took you for the sentimental type.”</p><p>“Yeah, well. My mom wouldn’t let me get rid of it,” Johnny says. “And then I guess I forgot about it. Until you went around snooping through my stuff.”</p><p>“I was just looking for a clean shirt, you asshole. Since you ruined mine!”</p><p>“It’s not my fault you take forever to take your clothes off.”</p><p>LaRusso rolls his eyes but smiles at him. He is wearing Johnny's old, grey Van Halen shirt, his hair is ruffled and he's got a love bite sticking out of the collar. He looks thoroughly well-fucked and Johnny wants to jump him again. He resists the urge and just watches LaRusso going through the pages, offering his usual commentary on their former classmates.</p><p>When they reach the letter k double page spread, Johnny braces himself for what will follow as soon as LaRusso turns the page.</p><p>And then there they are. Their teen selves in all their former glory, standing next to each other with matching smiles on their faces, as if-as if they were almost friends. Johnny’s thumb ends up smoothing over his picture probably grazing LaRusso’s as well since they are so close to each other.</p><p>“I remember that,” Johnny says in a quiet voice. “How angry I was for ending up, yet again, second best to you. Even if it was just for a stupid yearbook.”</p><p> LaRusso brings his hand on top of Johnny’s, leaning in to read his quote. His face scrunches up. “Ugh-really, Johnny? You couldn’t think of anything more inspiring for your graduation quote than the Cobra Kai mantra? And I thought you were done with that shit by then, anyway.”</p><p>“Hey, man. That shit was drilled into my head. Even if we had quit Cobra Kai some things are hard to let go, you know.”</p><p>Daniel peeks at their interlinked hands and nods.</p><p>“What about you, LaRusso? Bet you couldn’t decide which miyagism to use,” Johnny snorts but when he sees the actual quote it doesn’t sound like something Mr. Miyagi would say, though his knowledge of the man is still pretty limited.</p><p>“Stay gold? What the fuck does that even mean?”</p><p>“It’s from a book, you illiterate. And the inspiration for the quote comes from a beautiful poem, actually.”</p><p>Figures LaRusso would be into poetry.</p><p>“O-kay,” Johnny sneers. “I still think mine is more badass.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Daniel says and turns the page. To his credit, it isn’t just Johnny who winces. He feels LaRusso’s grip on his hand tensing too.</p><p>Ali Mills is staring up at them with those doe eyes of hers and that million-dollar smile. Johnny looks back at her, going over her quote in his head (LaRusso said it was something from Shakespeare) and he remembers how beautiful she was, how smart and kind but for the life of him, he can’t remember why he was fighting LaRusso over her.</p><p>“Huh. Imagine if she could see us now,” LaRusso says pulling away his hand to rub at his forehead.</p><p>“I don’t <em>ever</em> wanna think about that,” Johnny grunts and LaRusso gives a small laugh.</p><p>They go over the rest of the pages in silence but Johnny can tell that LaRusso is overthinking something again cause he taps his foot on the floor in a quick rhythm and he's chewing on his bottom lip.</p><p>“I might not remember correctly cause it’s been ages,” he says after a while, closing the yearbook and putting it aside. “But I believe I had thought of you that way, back in high school.”</p><p>Johnny's breath hitches and just looks at him with something resembling longing in his eyes.</p><p>LaRusso raises his hands defensively. “Don’t think I went around pining after you. I’m talking about extremely brief, fleeting thoughts. We are talking five seconds tops here. Any longer than that and I would have snapped back into reality and pressed my mind into not wandering there.”</p><p>“What were you thinking?” Johnny asks and even if his mind is shouting at him to make a snide comment, he ignores the impulse. He really wants to hear this.</p><p>“Nothing coherent. Just images. I told you, I didn’t allow my mind to wander there. Thought it was a sick side effect from all the bullying.”</p><p>Johnny’s mind is hazy. He doesn’t really know how to respond to LaRusso’s confession.</p><p>Neither of them say anything for a while, they just sit on the old couch, listening to all the familiar sounds emanating from Johnny's apartment.</p><p>“I used to think you were really pretty,” Johnny suddenly blurts out.</p><p>LaRusso's eyes narrow. “What?”</p><p>“It’s all coming back to me. I thought about it ever since-” Johnny chuckles a little at the hilarity of the situation. “Ever since I first saw you, actually. That day on the beach.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Yeah, but not like wow he is so pretty I wanna suck his dick. More like wow he is so pretty he’s gonna steal Ali away for real. Because that was basically all I cared about back then. Not Ali herself, but you getting together with her.”</p><p>“How could you have been threatened by me in the looks department? I mean, you were the biggest prick and everything but you were Johnny Lawrence, man. Blue eyes, golden locks. Every girl’s dream.”</p><p>Johnny shakes his head. “No, back then I didn’t really see it. I thought my nose was too big, my hair too blonde.”</p><p>Daniel laughs. “Your nose <em>is</em> too big.”</p><p>Johnny raises his hands above his head in exasperation. “Okay, that’s it. That’s the last time I’m pouring my heart out to you, LaRusso.”</p><p>“No, no please, I love your nose,” he says and emphasizes his point by giving it a little peck. “Please, go on.”</p><p>But Johnny can’t let it go. “You’re the one to talk with those teeth. Every time you go down on me, I’m worried you’ll rip the skin of my dick.”</p><p>Daniel groans. “For fuck’s sake, Johnny.”</p><p>“Any-way,” Johnny continues. “I was. I was really threatened by you and every time I saw you, I thought about that. That your face was so fucking pretty I wanted to punch it so badly,” he says gritting his teeth, his fist punching the air. “I didn't put much thought to it, probably convinced myself it was just me hating your guts.”</p><p>He smiles to himself as if rehashing a fond memory. “It’s funny, I had completely forgotten about it too. Up until I saw you again,” he nods at LaRusso.</p><p>LaRusso just stares at him, letting everything that Johnny has just confessed to sink in and his expression is slowly starting to resemble a cartoon character when the light bulb appears over their head.</p><p>“This-this is unbelievable man,” he says after a long pause. “We were obviously attracted to each other even back then. Except I repressed everything and you tried to punch me out of liking me.”</p><p>Johnny tries to smile at the thought but it ends up being more strained and sadder than what he was going for. He keeps watching LaRusso’s face, trying to picture that little punk that haunted his high school days. It’s not that hard since LaRusso is a freaking vampire and doesn’t age, a few crinkles around his eyes notwithstanding, but in a way it’s <em>harder</em> than he thought. And LaRusso is gazing back at him and Johnny, even if he’s not the most perceptive person around, knows what goes through Daniel’s head. It feels too familiar.</p><p>“Do you think-,” he begins but Johnny doesn’t want him to say it aloud. There’s a bitter taste in his mouth and he recognizes it immediately for what it is since it accompanies him on most of his days since LaRusso waltzed back into his life. That unmistakable sentiment that even Iron Maiden sang about. The rotten feeling of wasted years.</p><p>“Do you think we ever stood a chance back then?”</p><p>He stares down at his hands. He can’t really look at LaRusso right now.</p><p>“No. That was another time,” he says finally with all the conviction he can muster because the alternative is too unbearable.</p><p>“We were stupid, confused kids. And it was a different world. More dangerous.”</p><p>LaRusso nods in such a resigned way that Johnny wants to wrap his arms around him. “Yeah, you are probably right,” LaRusso says and Johnny's gaze finds his eyes again. Fuck this. He could spend the rest of his entire life in a vicious circle of guilt and regret but he doesn’t want that, not when LaRusso smiles at him like that and all he can think about is cherishing the here and now.</p><p>“It’s a shame though,” Johnny says. “You were such a scrawny little shit. I bet I could just lift you up and fuck you standing up, slamming you up and down on my dick.”</p><p>His eyes widen as soon as the words leave his mouth and Daniel's own mouth drops to the floor.</p><p>“Woah,” Johnny chuckles nervously. “That sounded a lot less specific in my head.”</p><p>He doesn’t have the time to finish the sentence when LaRusso lunges at him.</p><p>*</p><p>So, here they are now, on their feet in the middle of Johnny’s pathetic, little living room after LaRusso stripped off their clothes. The little shit even prepped himself and made Johnny watch just to cramp his resistance.</p><p>He is currently writhing against Johnny, probably trying to climb him like a beagle in heat.</p><p>“Christ, LaRusso,” Johnny exclaims “We can’t do that now, you idiot. You are too fucking heavy.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Johnny,” LaRusso hisses before smashing their mouths together again. His lips immediately find Johnny’s tongue and he sucks on it with such a force like he wants to taste him deep into his throat. He slips a slick hand between them, grabbing Johnny’s cock and spreading lube all over it. Johnny moans rough into his mouth and bites hard at his bottom lip.</p><p>“Shit,” he groans. “Can’t I fuck you against the wall at least?”</p><p>Daniel breaks the kiss and shakes his head. “No, no- Let’s just try it the way you said and see what happens.”</p><p>“You’re gonna snap my dick in half is gonna happen.”</p><p>He doesn’t have the energy to argue further though. Not when LaRusso is pushing his dick against Johnny’s and his fingers grip his hips so hard pulling Johnny even closer against his skin.</p><p>“Ugh-fine,” he grunts and tries to lift LaRusso up who immediately clutches at his shoulders and hooks his legs behind him. Once they’ve steadied themselves Johnny grabs at his waist and tries to position him on his dick. Daniel pushes back against him causing Johnny’s legs to stumble a little and he has to regain their balance.</p><p>They are definitely going to crash on the floor.</p><p>But when his dick starts disappearing inside LaRusso inch by inch, the tightness almost unbearable even with all the lube and LaRusso’s body is clenching all around him trying to adjust to the sensation he thinks that maybe LaRusso was onto something.</p><p>LaRusso is still clutching at his shoulders, his legs crossed behind Johnny’s lower back and his face hidden in the crook of his neck. He breathes so hard against Johnny's skin.</p><p>“Hold on to me,” Johnny says and he feels LaRusso nodding onto his shoulder.</p><p>He grabs LaRusso’s hips even tighter and attempts to lift him up just a little.</p><p>LaRusso is sucking at his collarbone, moaning hard into his skin, his own dick trapped between them and Johnny can feel it leaking on his stomach.</p><p>“God, Johnny-it’s so good…”</p><p>He manages to lift LaRusso almost completely and fuck he won't be able to feel his arms tomorrow, when he slams him hard on his dick again. LaRusso cries out and Johnny wishes he could really enact his fantasy, fucking into LaRusso like that, rough and fast till he's coming hard inside him.</p><p>But then his knees buckle and they fall on the floor, LaRusso hitting his stupid head on the coffee table. Serves him right for initiating rigorous sex stuff in their old age.</p><p>He doesn’t seem too deterred though cause as soon as he catches his breath, he straggles Johnny and ends up riding him on the carpet until they are both sore so the evening isn’t a total bust.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. This ended up a lot angstier than I originally planned. Sorry! But, hey, they deal with their unresolved traumas through fucking! Yay!<br/>2. The quote ‘Stay Gold’ is, of course, from the novel The Outsiders, by S.E. Hinton and the movie with Ralph Macchio!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>